


Popping the Heat Sink

by flight_feather



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Masturbation, Object Insertion, Pining, Public Masturbation, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex and Chocolate, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flight_feather/pseuds/flight_feather
Summary: Smutty one-shots from the original Mass Effect trilogy for the Summer Smutfest prompt challenge, featuring Mia Shepard and Garrus.





	1. Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill: Solo - Garrus

As far as Garrus was concerned, the best perk to being Special Advisor on the Reaper Forces was getting a partition in the barracks that gave him the illusion of privacy. Anyone paying attention would hear the filthy note in his subvocals, of course, but they wouldn’t see that he was going solo to a vid of a human. 

And not just any human, but _the_ human as far as most turians were concerned: Mia Shepard.

Dozens of battles - maybe hundreds - watching her back. Admiring her waist and the slim length of her neck. The energy they burned off after, tangled in her sheets, her amethyst eyes as hungry as her lips around his cock and as hot as her pussy. 

Someone on the other side of the divider cleared their throat and Garrus checked the rumble that had grown louder than was strictly polite for shared quarters. 

_Where is that vid...there._

Shepard, sprawling back on the bed, stretching with a sinuous grace that would be impossible for a turian and had half frightened him the first time she did it out of armor. Smiling as her knees dropped open to reveal her sweet centre, already slick. Her head tilting back as she fingered herself, showing him how to touch her.

They were always open, humans. When he’d understood what it meant that there were no plates to coax, how quick and easy it would be to fuck Shepard anywhere once she was out of armor, it had driven him to distraction for a full week.

Much like now, in the aftermath of another battle against the Reapers, when he was wound tight both for having survived another day and for being conditioned to fuck off the energy later. With Shepard under house arrest and kept incommunicado, he had to satisfy himself.

His cock sprang out as soon as he was comfortable on his bunk, sliding through his waiting hand. Shepard groaned in the vid, hips bucking under her own hand as two fingers stimulated the inner bundle of nerves he’d learned about. Her other hand pinched a nipple between two fingers, rolled it, switched to the other. 

Garrus rocked his hips back and forth, squeezing his fingers against the ridges on his cock. Watched, barely keeping his subvocals under control, as she rubbed her clit with the hand not already inside herself. Remembered what it was like to push into her, how she was tight and soft and always molded to him.

He almost choked trying to stifle all of his vocalisations when he came. The waiting rag grew sodden with cum and Garrus slumped, finally able to relax. _Dammit, Shepard. Get out of there, soon. Come back to me._


	2. Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tongue for Garrus and Mia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. adore. turian. tongues.
> 
> That is all.

After the second bottle of horosk, Shepard’s banter with Garrus had gotten playfully heated. She stuck her tongue out at him in a childish response to a pointed comment, and to her surprise, he mimicked the human gesture.

Shepard stared, dumbfounded. “You could probably reach my g-spot with that.” She immediately clapped her hand over her mouth and flushed. _Why can I not hold my drink around him?_

Garrus cocked his head. “Your...what?” 

“Nothing, I - it’s nothing.” 

His mandibles waggled in a way that suggested amusement. “Sure about that, Shepard?” He tapped his visor. “I can see the heat in your face.” 

She opened her mouth, searched for words, and failed.

“I could do some more research,” Garrus said, pressing his advantage. Cybernetically-enhanced hearing picked up the subvocal trill of amusement she would have missed before coming back from the dead and a switch flipped in Shepard’s mind, as it always did when she was pressed. She smirked.

“Okay, big guy. Let’s do some research.” She stood and rolled her shirt over her head, tossing it to the other end of the couch. Her trousers followed and Garrus shifted, mandibles flickering. This wouldn’t be the first time they’d done some physical exploration, but he was still coming to terms with the idea that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. 

“The g-spot,” she said as she straddled him, “is a special little bundle of nerves.” She slid her fingers under his fringe to the spot he’d shown her the last time they’d experimented with what felt good. “Like this one,” she breathed into his ear as she kneaded it. Her reward was a low, likely involuntary, rumble of pleasure. “Only it’s inside me.” 

Garrus’ breath caught and his hands flexed on her hips as a shudder made his plates twitch. 

“A human tongue can’t reach it...but I think yours could. Do you want to try?”

His answer was to lift her up and dump her backward on the bed. _Always a man of action_. Shepard lifted her hips to help him get her panties off. “Inside a bit, at the top,” she prompted. Garrus nuzzled her inner thigh before offering a tentative lick. After laving her clit, he slipped it in. 

Shepard arched back at the sensation. His tongue was like a smoother, impossibly flexible finger curling into her core. It flickered, testing, until…

“There! Fuck, Garrus, right there.” 

He hummed, pleased as ever to learn something new, and shifted to rub her clit with his thumb. His other hand splayed out on her belly to keep her hips from bucking too much, the dull pressure of filed talons against tender skin arousing her further. 

Garrus changed pace, flicking faster and pressing harder, pushing Shepard toward the edge. “I’m almost there,” she panted. “A little more, please, just a little -” 

Somehow he managed to move his tongue while keeping it pressed to the spot. She screamed as her orgasm tightened every muscle in her body; without Garrus holding her down she probably would have arced up in a perfect half-moon. 

_I’ll never be able to fuck a human again after this._


	3. Do That Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Do That Again for Garrus and Mia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fun thing about this relationship is that (in my h/c), lots of things are new to each other.

“Shepard…”

“Mmmm?” 

She twisted in his arms to look up at him when he hesitated, skin smooth against Garrus’ plates. His left mandible twitched before he could stop it. “Could you do that thing again?” 

“Which thing?” Shepard straddled him, slipping powerful thighs over his hip spurs and squeezing them against his waist. He shivered as the pressure stimulated sensitive nerve endings and said, “With your mouth.”

“Ah.” She bit at the hide under his chin, smirked at his growl, and nibbled her way along the bare hide down his front. By the time she made it to his crotch his plates had cracked; a long lick along the crease encouraged them to spread completely. 

Shepard was ready, mouth open to catch him. A grunt and a swallow told Garrus she’d miscalculated, but she took him deep into her throat. The nails of one hand scratched the sensitive spot along his groin plates; the other took his hand and put it on her head, a reminder that human hair could be gripped and pulled with far less consideration than turian fringe. 

In all his research about humans, the blowjob had fascinated him the most. He’d been aware that they lacked sharp anything, but hadn’t quite made the leap to the sexual possibilities before Shepard. There was something _wrong_ about thrusting his cock into the face of the Saviour of the Citadel, and it was the hottest thing he’d ever done.

Her tongue wasn’t as flexible as a turian’s, but it was sturdier, better able to stimulate the sensitive spots between the ridges of his dick. Shepard bobbed up and down, traced her tongue through every crevice, dragged blunt teeth along his length. She obeyed the commands of his fingers in her hair, adjusting as he directed. 

On the battlefield, she led without question. Here, now, she served his pleasure. 

_How far?_ Garrus held her down, curious. Shepard stuck her tongue out to flick as close to the base of his cock as she could, working her jaw to take more of him.

“Spirits, Shepard.” He let her up and she increased the pace, her lips slicking along his length. Garrus laid back and let her work. His subvocals voiced his satisfaction as she sucked, cheeks hollowing. 

Then she used her teeth, dragging them down his length. 

He barely pulled her off in time to push her back onto the bed, pinning her down and coming on her chest, bathing her breasts with a generous load. Laughter sparkled in her violet eyes; she knew exactly what she was doing. 

“Is that the thing you wanted me to do again?” she teased, dragging a slim finger through the mess, swirling it, using it to lubricate the pinch against her nipples. 

Garrus needed a moment to find his words. “Yeah,” he said when his brain had put itself back in order. “That thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also [on Tumblr as makocartwheels](https://makocartwheels.tumblr.com/) \- come say hello!


	4. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill: Chocolate for Garrus and Mia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple headcanons:  
> \- Garrus' right mandible has decreased mobility from the scarring, which is a bit of a communications impediment for turians  
> \- Mia hates seeing the stars overhead in her quarters in the Normandy

Shepard has become more or less accustomed to random questions resulting from Garrus’ research into humans, but he still pulls out the occasional surprise.

“Chocolate,” she repeats as she lowers her datapad, not quite certain she heard correctly. 

Garrus shifts on the couch, bouncing the thigh she’s using as a prop for her pillow, and his good mandible twitches. “I’m going to kill Joker if he was lying.” 

“No, eating chocolate off your lover’s body is definitely a thing for many humans,” Shepard says, striving to keep a straight face. “It’s just that, on the list of unexpected things today, that has shot straight to the top.” 

They continue working in silence until curiosity gets the better of Shepard. “So...did you find any?” 

“Umm...no. Not for mixed levo/dextro use, anyway.”

“What a shameful gap in the market.” Shepard tries to focus on the report again, but supply lines have never been her strength or her interest. 

“Everything okay, Shepard? Your heart rate spiked.” 

“Fuck your visor, Vakarian.” 

His mandibles waggle and a low rumble starts in his chest. “That sounds evasive.” 

“Okay, fine. Why don’t you show me what you would have done with that chocolate?” 

The rumble she shouldn’t have been able to hear halts abruptly before roaring back. “You’d need to be naked first.” 

“I thought as much.” Shepard stands and tosses the datapad aside. It bounces off the far table and lands on the floor with a clatter that makes Garrus’ mandibles clench to his jaw in a turian wince. The wince turns into a gape as she starts stripping, drawing on her time as a dancer to make it more sensual. 

He waits until she’s finished and steps back to the bed to remove his own clothes and join her. “It would need a strategic application.” Garrus kneels between Shepard’s knees as she leans back onto her elbows. A long finger traces the vein in her neck and along her clavicle, the hardness of a blunted talon raising goosebumps as it trails down her chest and flicks a nipple. 

She gasps as the finger continues down her taut belly and over her thigh. “And then?” she breathes.

“Then it would need to be just as strategically removed.” Garrus leans forward to retrace his path, nibbling gently with mouthplates at her neck. A graze of sharp teeth over her collarbone sends a spike of pleasure straight to her groin. He still has his visor on; she knows he can see the flare of warmth between her thighs and the uptick of her racing heart. It doesn’t change his slow progression of her body. He has a sniper’s cool control, even here.

Another graze of teeth on her breast tells her he’s doing this on purpose. As scary as they look, turians have to make a bit of an effort to get enough flesh into their mouths to bite. Garrus is always conscious and always careful, so this pointed play is intentional.

It’s working.

“Garrus…” His name slips from her lips as a whine. He obeys her every gesture, mood, and order outside of her quarters but in here, he follows his rebel instincts. 

He ignores her. Teasing nibbles to the inside of her thigh are accompanied by the brush of his thumb against her clit, followed by a teasing tongue. 

“Garrus, please!”

“Oh, no, Shepard. My turn to be in charge.” 

Groaning, she flops onto her back and lets her knees drop open. Garrus hums his approval, rubbing her clit with more vigor as he slips his tongue into her. Her hands fist into the sheets as she prays that the Reapers spend the day regrouping and Hackett finds another dogsbody for his busywork for the next hour at least. Chocolate or no, Garrus Vakarian knows how to make her feel good.

Shepard is nearly ready to climax when Garrus pulls away. “Hey!” 

“Easy, Shepard. I’m not going anywhere.” 

He pulls her legs over his hip spurs and leans forward onto the bed, supporting himself with one hand beside her head. The other guides his cock into her. When he’s in deep he pauses for a moment, his forehead against hers. Time stands still and even the sight of the stars overhead can’t shatter the perfection of this moment. 

Then he moves.

Shepard fucked humans and asari before Garrus, but nothing compares to the smooth ridges of his cock as he fills her. Nothing matches the intensity of his tenderness and the simmering gentleness of his passion.

She reaches up to find the sensitive spot under his fringe and press her fingers against it. Her other hand rakes the soft hide of his waist. Touches that would mean nothing to a human, but make Garrus snarl with pleasure and thrust harder against her. It’s alien, but it’s right. He’s right; he always has been.

He shifts to nip her neck, drags one talon over her nipple. Shepard feels the spiral to orgasm tightening again, dragging her to the edge. Closer...closer...and she’s falling, the terrifying tumble to Alchera without the pain or the fear. There’s only Garrus at the end of this fall, his embrace, his love. He anchors her, now and always. 

“Garrus!” 

Her body spasms, every part of her pulling him closer. He responds, pulling out to create a constellation on her belly as the subvocal rumbling becomes a shout.

They find stillness again, forehead to forehead, the soft burble of the fish tank the only interruption, and Shepard realises she’ll never look at chocolate the same way again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for the smutty bit: [History of Love - Michael Maas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IoPuspbxbZA)


	5. "That tickles"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill from Tumblr, in which Shepard helps Garrus make her feel good.

A too-light sensation jerked Shepard awake. She brushed at her flank, her mind conjuring images of spiders and creepers, the kind that had a nasty bite on Mindoir. 

By the time her brain caught up with her Garrus was frozen in the bed beside her, mandibles slack in shock. “Uh...did I do something wrong?” 

“Was that you? Here?” Shepard brushed once more at her side. 

“Yes…” 

“That tickles, Vakarian!”

Garrus blinked. Shepard flopped back against the pillows and pressed the heels of her palms against her eyes. When she opened them, her lover’s neck was tinged blue and he was looking anywhere but her. _Shit, I’ve embarrassed him_. 

“Give me your hand, big guy.” When he hesitated, Shepard reached for it and laced her fingers between his. “Humans are soft and squishy, but you won’t break me.” 

She pressed her back to his front and drew his hand up her body. Showed him how to caress her breasts, roll her nipples between his fingers. “We’re not big on waists, but necks are good.” Shepard tilted her head, inviting Garrus to try. He shifted closer, nibbling until he found a spot that made her gasp. 

Shepard pulled his hand down over her belly to her thighs, pressing against his fingers to add pressure from his talons. “Here is sensitive, but it can be nice. And of course, here.” She led him to her clit, using his finger to rub it in teasing circles. Garrus snaked his other arm under and around her to pinch a nipple exactly she’d shown him.

“Mmmm...you’re a fast learner, Vakarian.” Shepard arched into the hand at her breast and pressed her ass against him, grinding into his hand. It didn’t take long for his plates to spread.

His cock slid between her legs, thick and slick. She released his hand to reach back and guide Garrus into her. He filled her centimetre by centimetre, letting Shepard rock back and forth at her own pace. 

“Better?” he asked, subvocals rumbling. 

A wave of pleasure turned Shepard’s attempt at a response into a moan. She shifted to push harder against Garrus, and he lifted her top leg to thrust deeper. Orgasm hit her like a vanguard’s charge and she cried out his name before saying, “Much. Better.”


	6. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill from Tumblr. Garrus and Shepard try out her new tactical cloak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mia Shepard is an Infiltrator. Her tactical cloak is attached to her omni-tool, not her armor.

“I can hear you, Shepard.” Garrus ghosted between the crates in the cargo bay, light steps bringing him closer to where he could hear Shepard breathing. This new tactical cloak was better than the one Cerberus had issued her, making their sparring match today a little more interesting. 

A shift in the sound to the right. _She’s on the move_. Garrus froze and held his breath. Shepard was sneaky and a sniper but not a biotic. With no guns allowed in this match, she’d have to get within his reach to bring him down. Reach was his specialty. 

_There_. The scrape of a soft, bare human foot on the textured flooring near the ramp. Garrus stayed where he was, tilting his head back and forth as though he hadn’t heard anything. Another scrape, a quiet inhale. 

He dropped and reached up to where his waist had been, snagging the distortion in the air. “Dammit!” Shepard snarled. They wrestled, Garrus relying on his familiarity with her body from their _other_ favourite physical activity to counter her flexibility. 

The little failures in the cloak where he had her wrists pinned gave him an idea. “Give up, Shepard?” he said, unable to help the satisfied note in his subvocals. 

“No!” she snapped. Cerberus-enhanced muscles or not, there was only so much someone her size could do when being sat on by someone Garrus’ size. His plates shifted as she struggled and he leaned down to where he thought her neck should be. Flickers of brown skin showed where he dragged his tongue along her collarbone, tasting the sweetness of her sweat.

Shepard’s escape attempt twitched to a halt, a soft “oh” escaping her. “That’s fighting dirty, but I’ll concede this time,” she said. Garrus slid his hands down her arms, following the path of her body until he found the hem of her light exercise shirt. Her unseen form arched under his hands as he skimmed them up her flanks and teased along her bra. 

The air seemed to shimmer as she moved, cloak failures rippling as she tugged the shirt over her head, then the bra. Garrus dipped his head to her chest, teasing little nips bringing him to her breasts, an exploratory tongue flicking against one nipple while he pinched the other to tautness with his fingers. 

Shepard wiggled, lifting her hips the way she did when she was getting impatient, so he shifted enough that she could push her shorts down. Her legs brushed his as she used her feet to maneuver them the rest of the way off, and then she was gone. 

Weight on his lap and an insistent shove against his chest made him lean back onto his elbows. Unseen hands tugged his shorts off; a pink tongue became visible as it lapped along the widening gap in his plates. She caught his cock as it emerged, reddened lips enveloping it before it disappeared into her mouth. 

_Not quite perfect, but it should do for the next boring dinner..._

Thought fled as Shepard straddled him. Her thighs rubbing against his and her hands gripping the ridge of his chest were the only visible parts of her as she rose and fell. Garrus leaned back and let her ride him, trying and failing to suppress the rumbling growl of pleasure in his subvocals.

Without being able to see her face, Garrus’ only clues that she was close to coming were the hitches in her breath and the tightening of her body where it touched his. Her thighs squeezed around his waist and dull nails scratched pleasantly on his plates and hide as she gasped his name. 

“Your turn,” Shepard whispered, her breath hot against his ear. She added an extra rotation to her hips, sitting hard and grinding, then rocking. Garrus was close and he looked around for his towel. She moved with him as he reached, unstopping in her movement until he said, “Spirits, Shepard -” 

She lifted off of him just in time. Her hand kept up a steady motion as he spurted into the towel, his hips thrusting eagerly.

“It’s a good thing everyone’s on shore leave,” he mused when he’d finished. “I’d hate to explain why I’m laying on the floor alone like _this_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hello on Tumblr! I'm [makocartwheels](https://makocartwheels.tumblr.com/).


	7. Home Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard seeks release while under house arrest.

Shepard missed Garrus.

Turning herself in hadn't seemed like such a bad idea at the time. The months of house arrest since then were starting to drive her batshit crazy. It wouldn’t have been so awful if they’d let her talk to someone, but they had her on lockdown. 

No comms. No Garrus. 

What she did have was a contraband bottle of conditioner Vega had snuck into the latest delivery of food and toiletries on her request. It was fancy stuff, the plastic a few fingers wide and elegantly rippled. 

Just like a turian cock. 

“Finally." She peeled away the label, gave it a good wash and skimmed her fingers over it. No rough edges, no glue or ink to rub off. They wouldn’t let an N7 Infiltrator have anything electronic and asking James for a dildo was out of the question. But this...this would do. 

“Garrus,” she whispered as she reclined on the narrow bed. With no omni-tool, she had to rely on her imagination. 

His voice was the first thing that came to mind, always. The low rumble that pierced to her core and made her shiver. The subvocal growl she could now detect with her Cerberus-enhanced hearing, signalling arousal. Shepard moved a finger over her clit, idle strokes to warm up. 

She thought of his hands caressing her. Fewer fingers meant more pressure in each, with blunted talons adding a delicious hint of roughness. If Archangel made an appearance, there was more than a hint.

 _Archangel_. Garrus usually deferred to her but the last time he'd taken a turn in charge… _Fuck yes_.

Shepard's pussy responded to the memory and she pushed the bottle in as she grew wet. Not nearly as good as her lover, but it would break up the lonely nights.

She rubbed her clit with the other hand, savouring the stimulation of the ridges inside her. In her mind's eye, Archangel had her pinned to the bed, wrists pressed into the pillows over her head. 

Merciless nips pinched her skin as he took her hard. Teeth grazed either side of her throat. He'd never hurt her, which is what made the teasing pinpricks so damn hot. They could skirt lines together, explore his control and her submission.

Orgasm approached quickly, spurred by the memory and the novelty of the bottle after months of making do with her fingers. Shepard shuddered, hips bucking as she increased her pace to match Archangel in her mind. 

Release shot through her like a concussion round, hard and fast. She turned her head into the pillow to muffle her shout. It wouldn't be the first time Vega had heard her raise her voice, but this time she didn't want him coming in to check on her.


	8. What Happens After Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self-indulgent prompt: "What happens after midnight". Set in the latter half of ME2.

Garrus shook his head as numbers started blurring together. His calibration algorithms weren’t working out; each one came up with worse results than before. 

He checked the time. The ship’s clock said 00:02 Citadel standard, which meant Mia would be snarling at reports. _She could use a distraction…_

One more line. 

When next he looked, the ship’s clock said 00:26 Citadel standard time and that line was still buggered by the Spirits. Garrus needed a break if he was going to improve from a -0.3% deficit, let alone milk another 0.8% in accuracy out of the batteries. 

At this time of night, nobody would see him slip to her quarters. Maybe Kasumi; the thief was nosy to a fault and never seemed to sleep. The C-Sec officer in him was offended but she was quiet about it, so Garrus had decided not to mind. 

The kitchen was empty, the hum of the refrigeration unit the only sound breaking up the monotony of midnight silence as he headed for the lift. It took forever to get to the captain’s suite, as always, but that gave Garrus time to consider the different ways he’d distract Shepard from the mission to the Collector base. 

The lift slid open to bring him the sound of shouting and metallic thuds from the other side of the door to her quarters. Garrus’ good mandible twitched. Dying had stripped a layer of control from Shepard, just as being Archangel had stripped a layer of compassion from him. He still loved her and always would, maybe even more than he had before. In a way, he felt better about his own detour. They were both a little rougher around the edges. 

Her amethyst eyes sparked with the force of an overload blast when she answered his knock, her gaze crackling despite her lack of biotics. She moved a little too quickly for a human when she pounced, clenching her thighs over his hip spurs and around his waist. 

Garrus embraced her as he stepped in, shaking off lines of code as Shepard greeted him first as a human lover would, all soft lips, then as a turian. He stiffened, a sharp growl escaping him when her clever fingers found the spot under his fringe and manipulated it more delicately than a turian could, the sensation as unsettling as it was arousing. Small, even teeth clamped down on the softer hide of his neck, tugged as she worried at it. 

His plates started to spread and he turned, pressing her back against the door. A low _whuff_ puffed out of her at the force of the impact and her fingers started picking at the fasteners of his shirt. 

“Shepard,” he said, hoping his tone would warn her that he was more Archangel than Vakarian tonight.

She got his collar open and sank her teeth into the spot at the base of his throat, and that was the end of Vakarian. 

Somehow they got to the sofa. Got his trousers open and her panties off. His plates had spread so far they _ached_ in a way he couldn’t remember happening before, and she was open and wet for him. 

“Fuck me,” she ordered, a storm in her eyes, and it was a command even Archangel couldn’t ignore. Not from Shepard, who’d come back from the dead and rescued him from that fate, who was spread wide beneath him.

Archangel buried his cock in her, savoured her vulnerability as she threw her head back and showed him the length of her neck. 

He watched her back in every battle but this was the view he preferred. She opened herself to him now, completely trusting as he breached her with every thrust of his hips. Claimed her with every growl in his subvocals.

Shepard had taught him how to make her come. Shown him the sensitivity of the buds on her breasts, the reactiveness of the nub between her legs. Garrus targeted them as surely as he did an enemy in his scope, rubbed and nipped and pinched them as she did. Her body fought to escape; he held her in place, at the mercy of his precision, relentless in his attentions. 

He carved his own path with her, as surely as he filled her dripping pussy. She cleaved to him, rising above human concerns, following her heart and the call of her body to his. Every night, and every day. Shepard and Vakarian. There wasn’t one without the other.

“Garrus,” she groaned, tugging at her own fringe, eyes fluttering as she strove to overcome her pleasure to look at him. She failed, as always, and he reveled in it. 

_I love you_ , he sang below human hearing range. Shepard’s thighs squeezed his waist and her breath caught. There was the strange constriction of her core around him, the sign of her climax, as her back curved and lifted her closer to him. 

When she was a shivering, panting wreck under him, Archangel allowed himself to finish. He didn’t care what his subvocals said as he poured himself into her. 

He’d die for Shepard, so what did this little surrender matter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: [Eyes Closed - Halsey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lVT7ZCcjr6U).


	9. And the World Stood Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill from Tumblr. The reunion after Menae in ME3. 
> 
> Follows [this 100-word drabble for "Sight" in Snapshots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494158/chapters/34284011).

Shepard’s hand bumped into Garrus’ for the third time and he decided he didn’t care who saw him hold it. His homeworld was burning, Menae was nearly lost, and “exhausted” was far too energetic a word to describe him just now. He’d spent six long months preparing for an attack nobody had really thought would come, an invasion the woman at his side had warned of so many times people thought she was crazy. 

No. He’d stand by her, literally and figuratively, and he’d hold her Spirits-damned hand as he abandoned his post. Even if she didn’t want to be his girl anymore, friends held hands...he hoped.

The big human Marine she’d brought along grunted, cleared his throat, shifted his feet. Victus’ subvocals rang with what humans called an “aha.” Liara smiled, the soft curl of her lips holding a hint of sadness. Garrus didn’t care. 

That was the only public lapse in professionalism he allowed himself. He stuck around long enough to make sure Victus got settled before tucking himself away with the Normandy’s guns. More was usually expected but he couldn’t be near Shepard and not touch her. She had her Commander face on now that they were on the ship and a last nagging worry that she’d found someone else - that big Marine, maybe - plagued him. 

Garrus was mentally cursing the pyjack who’d messed up his carefully balanced calibrations when the door slid open behind him. Shepard. His heart froze in his chest before racing off. He stumbled through small talk about the guns before some stupid words about shaking hands tripped out of his mouth. _Dammit, Vakarian_.

But he had to be sure that she still felt...something. His heart beat faster and he tried to cover his nerves with a joke about his scars and more research and - 

Shepard grabbed the front of his armor and pulled him down to her height. He cut off mid-sentence as her lips pressed to his mouthplates.

“ _That’s_ the protocol on reunions.” 

Relief made him cocky enough to banter with her and they found their old rhythm. When silence fell, Shepard looked him up and down. “Any particular reason you’re still wearing all that armor? I promise we didn’t bring any husks up with us.” 

“Err…” Garrus saw where she was going and the idea of being with her again after months of wanking to videos of her had him tongue-tied.

“Maybe I should go,” Shepard said, crossing her arms and lifting one eyebrow. 

His hands had never moved so swiftly. Her jaw dropped as pieces dropped to the floor and she made a small noise when he surged forward, lifted her, and held her close with his forehead against hers. 

The world stood still. 

Their breathing synced. Garrus realised she was trembling in his arms and leaned away. Tears shone in her eyes and her jaw was clenched. 

“Hey, hey, what’s this?” he asked, stepping back to sit on the cot in the corner. She shook harder.

“I was afraid you’d be dead before we could get to Menae. I had to get off Earth with all the fucking Reapers filling the sky, then stop on Mars, and then go see the goddamn Council, and every report said Palaven was burning. Six months without you and -” 

She swallowed hard, then took his head in her hands and kissed him. A keen slipped from Garrus’ subvocals before he could stop it. She’d said double the devastation of Palaven for Earth, but he hadn’t let himself think about the fact that she’d been under house arrest when the attack started. Locked up, unarmed, and completely out of his reach.

He turned them and laid back on the cot, easing her down with him. She folded over and found a fastener, becoming almost frantic in her efforts to get his clothes off. He let her work and focused his attention on a soothing subvocal purr. It morphed into an aroused growl when she tugged his trousers off and licked along the half-open crease of his plates. 

Shepard rose from the cot and pulled her shirt off. It had barely hit the floor before she’d scrambled out of her trousers and knelt atop him again, a leg on either side as she bent to coax his cock out. 

It sprang free. Shepard’s groan of want as she shifted to position herself over him calmed the last shred of doubt in his mind. Garrus reached up to roll a taut nipple between the fingers of one hand while giving her those of the other to suck. 

She sank onto his length, biting down on his fingers as a cry caught in her throat. Garrus moaned as well; she was even tighter than she had been before. “Easy, Shepard,” he soothed, trying to bring some measure of control to both of them and failing. 

Her eyelashes fluttered as she lifted herself and slammed back down hard. Garrus was glad he’d spent so much time masturbating because having her ride him like this, sucking his fingers and making mewling, needy noises, threatened to set him off at any minute. 

He pulled his fingers from between her lips and started rubbing the little spot at the apex of her thighs. Shepard’s spine arced further and her pace quickened, each rock of her hips grinding her harder against both his groin and his thumb. She gripped his waist, little nails digging in as deeply as they could. 

“Garrus, I’m -” she shuddered, movements losing coordination as she came down hard and leaned down to press her forehead against his. The clench of her pussy around him brought Garrus to climax as well. He hoped his love bite only caught her with his mouthplates and not his teeth.

Shepard stilled, stayed where she was. Garrus ran a talon along her spine as his cock slid out of her and made her shiver. “I’m here. You’re here. We’re okay,” he said in the low rumble he knew she liked. 

“I love you,” she whispered back.


	10. Dominant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr ask. Set in ME2, after the loyalty mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, I'm one of those who headcanon that Mordin has a sadistic sense of humour about the severity of a levo/dextro allergic reaction.

“Spirits _damn_ your moral compass, Shepard.” Garrus couldn’t help the rage in his subvocals, even as he kept the rest of himself rigidly still. “You shot Saleon and blocked me from Sidonis. That’s twice now that I’ve had a score to settle and you took it into your own hands. _Why_?”

Shepard held herself at a stiff parade rest, her Commander face solid. “Because you’re a good man with a future,” she said, voice thick. Garrus stared at her. When she didn’t elaborate, he said, “Not good enough.”

“Because after Akuze and sacrificing the fleet at the Citadel and now Cerberus, I’m already tainted. My reputation is fucked.” She glared back at him. “You have a few hot-headed mistakes on your official record. _Mistakes_ , not complete fucking disasters. Omega sucked but nobody knows that was you. Archangel is serving under me with Cerberus, not Garrus Vakarian, former C-Sec officer and potential Spectre candidate. _Keep it that way_.”

Garrus crossed his arms and looked at her fish tank, discontent straining his subvocals. She had a point, but he didn’t feel like admitting it. Sidonis should have been _his_. The ghosts of ten people were counting on him for vengeance.

Shepard stepped closer, unintimidated by his greater size or his anger, and he pushed aside a flicker of admiration. “Come on, big guy. I’m sorry, okay? It won’t happen again. Maybe we could, umm...blow off some steam?” 

“I don’t feel like being gentle with you today,” he snapped. When he started to leave, Shepard called after him. “Then don’t be.” 

Garrus turned back to her and flapped his good mandible out in a gesture of, _I’m listening_. Shepard took another step toward him. “Let’s settle this. I took control from you earlier. Take it from me now.”

He cocked a hip and studied her. His visor showed him an elevated pulse, but also that blood was pooling lower in her core. He hadn’t had that much opportunity to scent her afraid, but this definitely wasn’t fear he smelled. Offering to redress the imbalance between them was very turian of her...and yes, in his heart of hearts, he did want to take a turn in charge. 

“You sure you can handle it?” 

“I’m not quite as fragile as I was before Cerberus rebuilt me.” She smiled, the right side of her mouth curling more than the left. “I trust you, and if it’s too much I’ll say ‘pyjack’ or tap you twice, like when we spar.”

“Then strip, _Commander_ ,” Garrus said, snarling her title as his chest thrummed with pleased vibrations. Shepard obeyed, a spark coming into her violet gaze as she made it into a show. He moved to the bed and sat on the edge, appreciating the effort.

When her fatigues lay discarded on the floor, Garrus undid the fastener on his trousers and pushed them down. “What’s that human act again?”

Shepard knelt and approached on hands and knees, varren-like in her intense focus. “A blowjob.” She skimmed her hands up his legs when she reached him and nibbled the soft hide of his inner thighs. Garrus fought to keep his plates closed, to make her work for it, but she’d done as much research as he and knew where the sensitive spots were on a turian. 

He hissed when they sprang open and his cock emerged. Trying to hold it back meant it was shiny with natural lubricant. Shepard didn’t hesitate to take him into her mouth. _Thank the Spirits she’s not allergic_ , he thought as she bobbed over him. He threaded his fingers through her short fringe, shrugging off the mental wince at the idea of doing this to a turian, and used his grip to direct the pace. 

She signalled her acceptance by holding her wrists behind her back, even when he forced her to go faster and take more of him. She jerked when he held her down but didn’t tap him like she said she would if it was too much. 

He pulled her off and tugged her head back, marvelling at her flexibility. Shepard panted and licked her lips, the angle of her neck making her breath harsh. Her eyes pleaded with him. 

“What do you want, Commander?” The question slipped from him before he could think about it, drawn by the need in her gaze. 

She twitched, but stayed on her knees, hands behind her back. “To make things right,” she gasped, the words strained. He tilted his head and considered her. Mia Shepard, the most famous - or infamous - human in Citadel space, under his control. It was definitely a step in the right direction. 

“Keep working,” he said, pulling her back to his cock. He wouldn’t usually be able to hold out this long, but fury at the loss of Sidonis gave him resolve. 

He came close again, orgasm surging under his hide and rippling his plates. “Up,” he growled. That bloody fish tank was useless on a warship, but he’d thought of fucking her against it more than once. Shepard rose and craned her neck from side to side, making the bones pop. 

Garrus pushed her backward with a hand splayed on her chest. She grunted when her back hit the tank and he kept his hand there, fascinated by the bizarre flexibility of the human ribcage compared to a turian keelbone. Her breathing grew more labored with the pressure and his visor picked up another spike in her heart rate. Off the battlefield and out of armor she was so small; Garrus always forgot how much the force of her personality added to her stature. 

“Please,” she said, the word sounding dragged. 

His mandibles flickered in surprise. That was not a word he, or anyone else, heard from Shepard, and his cock twitched. “Please, what?” 

Shepard squirmed under his palm and her hand dipped between her legs, sliding easily between them and bringing a taste of her to his mouth. “I’m sorry. Please?” 

The scent of her arousal invited a taste. He flicked his tongue out, wrapped it around her two fingers. Savoured the flavour of her. _The Saviour of the Citadel is begging for forgiveness…_

With a snarl for his lost team, Garrus lifted Shepard and got her legs over his hip spurs. Pinned her wrists against the glass over her head with one hand and guided himself into her with the other. She bucked and writhed under his grip, unable to do anything except submit to him. 

He withdrew and slammed home again and again, dipping his head to nibble at her collarbone. Shepard cried out but didn’t say her word; her wrists fought his grasp but couldn’t break free. Her struggles, her grunted moans as he pumped against her, the debt she owed him, all of it goaded Garrus toward climax. _It’s my turn to come first_ , he thought, and released. 

The sharp nip he gave her must have been the key to her orgasm because she shouted his name and quivered as he buried himself as deeply as he could. 

They slid to the floor when Garrus finished. Shepard sprawled, limbs loose, his silvery cum decorating her thighs. Her eyelashes fluttered as she stretched and relaxed.

Garrus gathered her to him and offered a low trill of forgiveness, his anger and frustration not forgotten, but soothed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr as [makocartwheels](https://makocartwheels.tumblr.com/) if anyone wants to come say hi :).


	11. From Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr ask. Set in ME2, after the last chapter.

Garrus spent so much time either in the Normandy’s battery or at Shepard’s back that she often thought about _other_ things he could do from those positions. She’d never been good at keeping what was in her head from coming out of her mouth.

“How about you calibrate me instead, big guy?” 

He was more than happy to oblige her, which was how she found herself standing on a box and bent over the central console, one of Garrus’ big hands between her shoulder blades to hold her in place. 

When he ran a finger along the cleft of her pussy and found it wet, he asked, “How long have you been thinking about this, Shepard?” 

She tried to rock back, but his grip stopped her. “Awhile,” she said, trying again and failing to budge him. “Come on, Garrus, don’t be a tease.” She was ass-up in front of him; anyone could walk in at any moment, and he was just standing there with his cock out, massaging her folds but not penetrating her. 

“Tell me,” he said. 

Shepard groaned, recognising the authoritative note in his subvocals. She tried holding out, jerked in his grip in another failed attempt to get him into her. “You’re always at my back. Always watching. I can feel your eyes on me and after the shooting stops and there’s nothing left to kill but my blood is still burning, I just want you to bend me over something and _fuck me_.” 

His satisfied purr preceded his cock replacing his finger in its slow journey along her entrance. “And why here?” 

“Because you’re always fucking here!” she gasped. “And every time you say you’re in the middle of some fucking calibrations in that stars-damned smooth voice, I want you to -” 

The sentence ended in a shout as he pushed into her. “To do this?” he said, draping himself over her to growl in her ear. Shepard whimpered, reached for scattered thoughts. Garrus pulled back and drove forward again. “I asked you a question, Commander.”

“Yes!” She gripped the console as the movement of his hips regularised. Each thrust hit her g-spot with unreal precision. His free hand wrapped around her to pulse against her clit. Garrus was single-minded and exacting when he cared about something, and Shepard reaped the benefit of it now. 

He didn’t stop when she groaned his name and shuddered beneath him. His pace picked up and his hands clutched the console alongside hers. His keelbone kept her top half horizontal as he fucked her, until Shepard felt the rising tide over another orgasm. It crashed over her, making her pussy clench harder than before, and Garrus growled as the ridges of his cock rippled inside her. 

Shepard went limp when he pulled out, gasping from the intensity. Strong arms tugged her off the console and scooped her up. She snuggled as close to him as she could when he sat them down on the cot he’d dragged up here.

“How’s that for a calibration?”

The smug note in his voice was amplified in his subvocals, and Shepard could only laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure this particular idea has been done before, but I'm hoping that saying about "Nobody can do it the same way you will" is true. Thanks for reading!


End file.
